1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lumbosacral back support for medical or industrial applications, and more specifically, to a back support with interchangeable and positionally adjustable lumbosacral orthopedic support members.
2. Description of the Art
Lower back disorders and the pain associated therewith have become epidemic in today's society. Such disorders are typically caused by a combination of poor posture, faulty body mechanics, stressful living and working habits, loss of flexibility and a general decline in physical fitness. In general, the best non-surgical management techniques for such disorders include proper strengthening exercises, treatment and rest, and back-care education. However, there are many instances in which orthopedic devices or orthoses in the form of lumbosacral braces can be effectively used to supplement such management techniques or to help prevent injury or re-injury to the lower back. Orthotic devices are particularly useful in reducing mobility of the spine joints so as to reduce the amount of intervertebral bending and intervertebral torsion in the regions where the back support is applied. Orthotic devices also function to lessen the average axial loading and bending loading on the spine, thereby, avoiding or reducing strain and aggravation to the spine during physical activity. Such orthoses (typically referred to as "back-brace") devices are also helpful in reminding the wearer of the fact that an injury has taken place and that he should not make sudden motions that will override the protective mechanisms of his body. Orthopedic devices also provide protection against rapid dynamic motions that occur during strenuous athletic or industrial activity.
Prior orthotic devices also lack the versatility to accommodate a wide range of patient needs. Prior art devices tend to be rigidly structured to provide a particular level of support at a fixed location. However, each patient will have different needs with regard to the level and location of support required from the orthotic device. The required level of support may also vary with the particular activity performed.
Further, some patients may want the option to affix, remove or adjust the orthotic device on short notice. However, since most orthotic devices are worn under clothing, the user must disrobe to make adjustments. For example, athletes and industrial workers may only need to wear the orthotic device for brief periods or need to adjust the level of support quickly.
The need for a particular level and/or location of support may change over time for an individual patient. Therefore, the ideal orthopedic treatment may require a variety of orthotic devices for a particular patient. However, having to substitute different orthotic devices over the course of treatment is extremely costly and inconvenient to the patient.
Another aspect of the above problem is that the need for such orthotic devices is particularly acute for those involved in strenuous athletic or industrial work activities which place abnormal stress and strain on the spine. In performing their required functions, such individuals do not always have the opportunity to observe desired back safety and protection guidelines and often need the additional support and protection provided by an orthopedic orthosis.
A number of styles of lower back support orthoses have been known in the art. Such devices, which are typically configured to provide sacroiliac support or support for the lumbar spine region, have generally been effective for use by those who are not involved in any physical activity involving rapid movement. However, for those activities involving strenuous motion including stretching, twisting or jumping, which may for example be experienced by basketball players, hockey players or golfers, such standard orthotic devices have a tendency to migrate or ride up on the body of the wearer. To be effective in providing relief or support to the lower spine, such devices necessarily partially encircle the pelvis and hips and at least partially overlie the upper buttocks region of the wearer, which naturally tends to urge the orthosis upward on the body during physical activity. On an active wearer, it does not take long for such orthosis to rapidly migrate upward on the body, thereby decreasing its effectiveness and becoming very uncomfortable for the wearer. In such instances, the orthosis becomes more of an impediment to the wearer than an aid.
Efforts have been made in the art to maintain the desired position of the orthosis on the body. Crotch, groin and leg straps secured to the lower edges of the orthotic device have been used in an attempt to keep the device from riding up on the wearer's body. Shoulder straps are often used to prevent the orthotic device from moving downward on the patient during times of inactivity.
Such retaining structures, however, have been largely unacceptable to active wearers such as athletes and industrial workers, due to discomfort and irritation. These retaining structures make it extremely, inconvenient and time consuming for the user to affix, remove or adjust the orthotic device to their body. Because of the inconvenient retaining structures of prior art devices, active users are often left with the option of wearing the orthotic device for extended periods, even when it is not required, or not wearing it when it is required.
Finally, in addition to the requirements for lower back support, active athletes also have a need for support of their upper thighs (i.e., hamstring and quadriceps muscles), their abdomen muscles and their groin area muscles. While earlier techniques typically required individual support structures for each such set of muscles, modern "compression" shorts or liners constructed of nylon/Spandex.RTM. or cotton/poly/Lycra.RTM. fabrics have been found to be effective in simultaneously providing graduated compression and support to the hamstring, quadriceps, groin area and abdominal muscles, while yielding superior flexibility and comfort over prior art individual support techniques. Heretofore, however, no attempt has been made to combine an interchangeable and positionally adjustable orthotic support with the benefits offered by compression shorts.
The present invention provides a back support band with interchangeable and positionally adjustable orthotic lumbar support straps. Alternatively, the back support band may be releasably attached to a compression-type short which holds the support band in place during strenuous activity and simultaneously provides support to the upper thigh, groin area and abdominal muscles.